


Partners in crime

by just_vanilla



Series: Prompts [68]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Past Relationship(s), Romance, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:29:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4368470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn i Liam byli kiedyś parą i razem rabowali banki. Jednak jedna kłótnia zniszczyła wszystko. Rozstali się. Obydwoje za sobą tęsknią, ale żaden nie chce wyciągnąć pierwszy ręki na zgodę. Pewnego dnia(osobno nie wiedząc o swoich planach) postanawiają okraść wille pewnego bogatego urzędnika. Jest noc, za oknami panuje burza, są sami w domu, widzą się po długiej nieobecności. Tylko przez chwilę się kłócą, ponieważ ich sprzeczka kończy się namiętnym pocałunkiem i długą, upojną nocą.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partners in crime

            Zayn i Liam byli partnerami w zbrodni. Dosłownie. We wszystko wchodzili razem – razem się budzili, razem jedli śniadanie, razem rabowali banki i uciekali przed policją. To było ich całkowicie normalne – wspólne – życie, które doceniali i kochali.  
           Do czasu, gdy nie doszło między nimi do kłótni. Teraz żaden z nich nie pamiętał jej powodu. Może chodziło o to, gdzie powinni zjeść kolację, a może o to, który bank mieli tym razem obrabować.  
           Jedna kłótnia, która zniszczyła cały ich związek, pozostawiając za sobą bolesne wspomnienia, tęsknotę i nieustanne pragnienie bliskości.

-x-

            Liam nie spał tej nocy. Siedział w swojej małej kuchni, przy stole, przeglądając raz jeszcze plany willi Davida Camerona. Upewniał się, czy o wszystkim pamiętał i po raz kolejny przejrzał swoje prywatne zapiski odnośnie zwyczajów premiera. Tym razem nia miał nikogo u swego boku, kto kontrolowałby go i sprawdzał, tak, jak robił to Zayn. Nie miał nikogo, kto wytknąłby mu błąd lub brak rzetelności. Nie miał  _Zayna_. Zayna, który z całą pewnością byłby chętny na obrabowanie tego domu. Liam oczami wyobraźni widział jego twarz, usta rozciągające się w zachęcającym uśmiechu, migoczące brązowe oczy, czarną grzywkę opadającą zawadiacko na czoło. Już czuł jego gorący oddech na swojej szyi i…  
           Liam prychnął, odchylając się na krześle i odpychając od siebie kartki, które z cichym szelestem opadły na podłogę. Nie powinien teraz o tym – o nim – myśleć. Nie teraz, kiedy powinien skupić się na pracy.  
 - W cholerę wsadźcie sobie tę zasraną miłość – mruknął do siebie, wstając gwałtownie.  
           Nie przejął się uprzątnięciem bałaganu. Po prostu przeszedł do swojej sypialni, rozbierając się po drodze. Z szafy wyjął swoje ciemne ubrania, które zazwyczaj nosił w czasie podobnych akcji i naciągnął je na siebie. Przeładował magazynek pistoletu, który wsunął za pasek spodni i sprawdził płócienny, czarny worek, który przewiesił sobie przez ramię, zanim wyszedł z domu, zamykając drzwi na klucz.

-x-

            Siedział w samochodzie, zaparkowanym przy chodniku z tyłu domu. Willa wyglądała na pustą i taka powinna być. W oknach było ciemno, a od godziny nie zauważył żadnego ruchu. Z przyzwyczajenia obrócił się, spoglądając na siedzenie pasażera, które było puste. Zazwyczaj zajmował je Liam.  
           Zayn zacisnął dłonie w pięści, zagryzając zęby. Tak cholernie tęsknił za tym idiotą. Ale tak, jak cholernie tęsknił, tak bardzo nienawidził  _błagania_  kogokolwiek o drugą szansę. Choć czasami, kiedy leżał w pustym, zimnym łóżku, był niemalże na to gotów. Ale nigdy tego nie zrobił.  
           Odetchnął głęboko, wypuszczając powietrze przez nos i przez chwilę wpatrywał się w swoje dłonie zaciśnięte na kierownicy, zanim zdecydował się wyjść. Ostrożnie zamknął auto i upewnił się, że nikogo nie ma na ulicy, zanim podkradł się i zwinnie wspiął się na płot, przeskakując do ogrodu.  
           Skulił się za krzakiem, rozglądając uważnie dookoła, upewniając się, że nie ma nikogo w pobliżu, a potem szybkim krokiem przemierzył drogę do drzwi tarasowych, gdzie przystanął, grzebiąc w czarnym plecaku przewieszonym przez ramię. Wyjął swój ulubiony wytrych, ten, który dostał od Liama i przez chwilę bawił się przy zamku, zanim nie usłyszał cichego, wyczekiwanego trzasku, a drzwi nie stanęły przed nim otworem.  
           Z ulgą wślizgnął się do środka; klimatyzacja była włączona, co było dla niego błogosławieństwem, zważając na duchotę panującą na zewnątrz. Duszna lipcowa noc mogła oznaczać tylko jedno w Londynie – poważną burzę.  
           Zayn rozejrzał się po zaciemnonym pomieszczeniu i ostrożnie postąpił na przód, uważnie rozglądając się dookoła.

-x-

            Liam zastygł w bezruchu,kiedy tylko stanął na szczycie schodów. Słyszał wyraźnie zgrzyt zamka, który rozniósł się echem w pustym, cichym domu. Słyszał skrzypienie drzwi i czyjeś powolne, ostrożne kroki.  
           Jego serce biło w przyspieszonym tempie. Zerknął za siebie, ale droga do drzwi wejściowych, przez które wszedł, wydawała się czysta. Zatem ktoś wtargnął do domu innym wejściem. Przez kilka krótkich sekund rozważał ucieczkę, ale był niemalże pewien, że ten ktoś usłyszy go, gdy będzie zbiegał po schodach.  
           Błysk błyskawicy wdarł się przez okna, oświetlając jego bladą twarz. Chwilę później rozległ się grzmot. Liam zacisnął oczy i zagryzł wargi, powstrzymując pisk, który chciał wydobyć się z jego gardła. Boże, jak on nienawidził burzy!  
 - W porządku – szepnął do siebie. – Nic nie słyszałeś. To była burza.  
           Nie do końca przekonany ruszył przed siebie, od razu kierując się do gabinetu Camerona. Drzwi nie były zamknięte na klucz, więc łatwo uległy jego naporowi. Rozejrzał się po czystym, eleganckim pomieszczeniu i podszedł do biurka, przeglądając rutynowo jego zawartość, zastanawiając się, gdzie premier mógł ukryć swoje pieniądze.  
           Co kilka sekund pomieszczenie jaśniało przez błyskawice, a Liam wzdrygał się za każdym razem, gdy nad domem roznosiły się głośne grzmoty. Był zbyt zajęty, by dostrzec niewyraźny cień za drzwiami gabinetu, które, przymknięte przez niego, po chwili się otworzyły.  
           Liam poderwał głowę, niedowierzając własnym oczom; Zayn najwyraźniej był równie zaskoczony, co on. Wpatrywali się w siebie przez kilka sekund, z szeroko otwartymi oczami i ustami tworzącymi kształtną literę „o”.  
           To Liam poruszył się pierwszy; jego ciało wzdrygnęło się, gdy rozległ się grzmot.  
 - Co ty tu robisz?! – krzyknęli obydwaj w tym samym momencie.  
 - A jak to kurwa wygląda? – odpowiedzili na swoje pytanie.  
           Przez chwilę znów zapadła między nimi cisza. Wpatrywali się w siebie, a w ich oczach były przeróżne emocje lecz najbardziej widoczna była tęsknota i nieudolnie skrywana namiętność.  
           Liam krzyknął, gdy grzmot rozległ się z mniejszej odległości, niż wcześniej.  
 - Jezu, Payne, pieprzysz całą moją robotę! – jęknął Zayn, wchodząc do gabinetu.  
 - Przynajmniej potrafię coś pieprzyć – mruknął Liam, wstając z wygodnego krzesła, na którym dotychczas siedział.  
 - Co powiedziałeś?! – Zayn warknął, podchodząc bliżej.  
 - Słyszałeś. – Liam wzruszył ramionami. – A teraz z łaski swojej wypierdalaj stąd, Malik, bo to ja byłem tutaj pierwszy!  
 - Bo, kurwa, oczywiście pan Payne musiał wszystko dokładnie przemyśleć i przeliczyć! Ile siedziałeś nad planami, co, Liam? Nic dziwnego, że od razu trafiłeś do tego jabanego gabinetu.  
           Stali naprzeciw siebie, wpatrując się w swoje oczy. Byli niemalże równi wzrostem, ich twarze dzieliły tylko centymetry, ich gorące oddechy mieszały się ze sobą, a klatki piersiowe stykały się przy głębszych wdechach.  
 - Mam mózg, to z niego korzystam, Zayn!  
 -  _„Mam mózg, to z niego korzystam, Zayn!”_ – powtórzył Zayn nieudolnie naśladując jego głos. – Sugerujesz, że  _ja_  nie mam mózgu?  
 - Nie muszę nic sugerować. Obydwaj wiemy, że raczej słuchasz swojej… mniejszej… główki – odparł Liam, nawilżając spierzchnięte wargi końcówką języka.  
           Zayn w milczeniu obserwował jego różowy język sunący po pełnych ustach. Przełknął ciężko ślinę ponieważ – cholera! – to było cholernie seksowne. Liam zawsze był seksowny.  _Zawsze_. Zayn nigdy o tym nie zapomniał, ale teraz, kiedy był znowu tak blisko… Nie potrafił mu się oprzeć.  _Nigdy.  
_            Liam patrzył, jak jabłko adama porusza się w górę i w dół, kiedy Zayn przełknął ślinę. To nie powinno być seksowne. Wcale nie powinno być seksowne. A jednak było. I to jak. Boże, to po prostu było zbyt  _intensywne._  A on był zbyt  _spragniony_  Zayna.  
           Ich usta spotkały się w połowie drogi, miażdżąc się w namiętnym, gwałtownym i porywczym pocałunku, pełnym śliny, języka i zębów. Ich dłonie były wszędzie: na udach, biodrach, brzuchach, plecach, ramionach, karkach, we włosach, na policzkach, by w końcu ich palce splotły się ze sobą, idealnie dopasowane.  
           Zayn pchnął Liama na biurko, które zatrzeszczało pod ich ciężarem. Ustawiona ramka ze zdjęciem opadła na ziemię i rozbiła się, ale trzask tłuczonego szkła został zagłuszony kolejnym grzmotem i mlaskiem rozdzielonych ust, które po chwili ponownie się złączyły.  
           Była noc. Na zewnątrz szalała burza, która zagłuszała ich jęki i krzyki oraz skrzypienie biurka. A Zayn i Liam znów byli partnerami w zbrodni.


End file.
